Life is Like a Boat
250px|thumb|Couverture CD ;Artiste :Rie fu ;Single :Life is Like a Boat ;Date de sortie :23 Septembre 2004 ;Tracklist :1. Life is Like a Boat :2. Voice ;Information "Life is Like a Boat" est le quatrième single paru de Rie Fu. Il a été utilisé comme premier générique de fin pour Bleach, il a servi de l'épisode 1 jusqu'à l'épisode 13. Vidéo oX2gYCTRMmo Paroles de Life is like a Boat Version Japonaise Romanisé Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along, Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? We are all rowing the boat of fate The waves keep on coming and we can't escape But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made Nobody knows who I really am Maybe they just don't give a damn But if I ever need someone to come along I know you would follow me, and keep me strong hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore Oh, I can see the shore When will I see the shore? I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you And if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you, and keep you strong tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne Traduction Française Personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vide avant. Et si jamais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, Qui va venir me réconforter et m'aider à rester forte? Nous naviguons tous sur le bateau du destin. Les vagues continuent de venir et nous ne pouvons nous échapper. Mais si jamais nous nous perdons sur notre chemin, Les vagues te guideront jusqu'à un autre jour. Respirant un grand coup, comme si j'étais transparente, Je croyais être dans l'obscurité, mais on m'avait juste bandé les yeux. Offre une prière, un nouveau jour attend, Jusqu'au bout d'un océan vif et étincelant. Personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment. Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont juste rien à faire. Mais si jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, Je sais que tu me suivrais, et m'aiderais à rester forte. Le coeur des gens change et tu ne voudras plus te tromper. La lune est un nouveau cycle alors amène le bateau ici. Et chaque fois que je vois ton visage, L'océan se hisse jusqu'à mon coeur. Tu me donnes envie de continuer à tenir les rames, Et bientôt je pourrais voir le rivage. Oh, je peux voir le rivage. Quand vais-je voir le rivage? Je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel sentiment pour toi. Et si jamais tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, Je te suivrais, et t'aiderais à rester fort. Le périple continue même pendant les jours calmes. La lune est un nouveau cycle qui illumine le bateau. Offre une prière, un nouveau jour attend, Jusqu'au bout d'un océan vif et étincelant. Et chaque fois que je vois ton visage, L'océan se hisse jusqu'à mon coeur. Tu me donnes envie de continuer à tenir les rames, Et bientôt je pourrais voir le rivage. Rame sur le bateau du destin. Et même si les vagues nous attaquent les unes après les autres, C'est un merveilleux périple, ce sont tous des merveilleux périples. Traduction provenant du site Nautiljon Personnages Les personnages apparaissant dans ce premier générique de fin dans leur ordre d'apparition sont : * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Orihime Inoue * Ryō Kunieda * Chizuru Honshō * Tatsuki Arisawa * Michiru Ogawa * Mahana Natsui Navigation Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Musique